deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Undead Pioneer
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pistols page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystal Song (Talk) 03:04, April 2, 2010 (Note: This is an automated message.) Damage Bonuses. Hey. Well no, you have to manually apply the damage bonus to get an idea of the gun's real damage. You might want to bring this up to Crynsos instead; maybe there's a reason I do not know of to explain why damage is not directly added. The Gauss Rifle is unique and therefore we do not know all the minor details such as damage. We do know, however, things like its firing speed, magazine capacity; all the visible stats when the weapon is scrolled over. You're probably not going to get it only one though, so it isn't all that important to know. Endurance on armour functions like normal endurance points do. All damage is dealt to you and your armour's durability. Endurance on armour is not a separate "health bar"; it is added to your total endurance. Contrary to what you have said, endurance does not reduce the amount of damage taken; it only boosts the total amount of health points you have. Unlike many games, armour or other such values do not negate or reduce the total amount of damage taken, rather, armour acts like a secondary health bar that absorbs a certain amount of damage. And just so you know, one endurance point is equivalent to two health points. One point of damage would take away one health point. Crystal Song (talk) 06:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Your most recent edits in Bestiary UMAD BRO? Resu suomynona 01:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Shotgun pellet info, removal of unique items Hi! I noticed you were the one who added the info for pellet number/damage to the shotgun article. As you might have noticed the Damage per Hit values have now been changed and are calculated automatically, so that data you added had to go. But I'd like to restore it. For that to happen I would need to know where you obtained the info, so I can confirm it's indeed true and not just speculative. On a sidenote - why do you keep removing the 'unique' items from their corresponding weapon type article, BUT NOT the Dusk Weapons? For consistency and comparison purposes it would be logical to either have them ALL ONLY listed in the Special Gear article or ALL of them listed in both articles, don't you think? — Sovq 06:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for taking your time and explaining that to me. I'm going to add an additional parameter to the template, for pellets per shot. I guess that's something the miniguns can also use, since they fire 3 projectiles with each shot, as I recall. :I don't quite grasp the logic behind removing Special Gear entries and keeping Dusk equipment in the articles, but since various community members have suggested it, I guess it's the way it should be. However, I found it more useful to be able to compare, let's say, the USAN and the Corpse Blaster or Amputator and the Katana, without having to jump through multiple articles. Anyway - shouldn't the GAU be removed from Machine Guns as well? :— Sovq 13:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC)